Loss
by GSR0932
Summary: Someone dies, though definatly not who you would think. (GS)


Disclaimer: CSI or its characters in no way belong to me, it belongs to the good people at CBS I do not profit at all so I hope they don't sue me for writing this. Summary: Someone dies, though defiantly not who you would expect. (GS) AN: I wrote this in the period of fifteen minutes and it is my first fanfic, please tell me what you think.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
While Grissom was away at some entomology convention in Boston for three days Catherine was in charge of the lab. A responsibility she didn't particularly want to deal with.  
  
Catherine handed out the assignments at the beginning of shift. Nick and Warrick were going to work on a robbery at one of the minor casinos while she and Sara would go and work on a DB at some old abandoned house on the outskirts of Vegas.  
  
Nick groaned at the fact Sara got to work on a DB and all he got was a dull robbery where no one was even injured, not that he wanted anyone to be but it was a little dull. "Oh come on Cat," he said, "Sara's a lot better at figuring out robberies than I am."  
  
"Nick, when are you going to realize that I get to work the better cases because my intelligence is extremely superior to yours," Sara laughed.  
  
"As soon as you realize that you are a conceited freak," he replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Come on man, just let it go." Warrick told Nick as he laughed at the two arguing.  
  
"As long as I get to drive." Nick replied.  
  
"Hurry up Sara." Catherine said while walking out the door.  
  
"Coming." Sara replied with a hint of laughter in her voice as she watched Nick glare at her.  
  
While in the car Sara remained totally silent, something she didn't do frequently. Catherine looked at Sara staring out the window.  
  
"You okay?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a stomachache" Sara replied.  
  
Catherine not at all pleased with this response, and knowing Sara was dealing with a bigger issue, tried to figure out what was wrong and asked Sara if it had something to do with that new guy she was seeing. Sara immediately looked back at her and replied with a very big smile on her face "No he's great."  
  
Catherine noticing her mood improving as she talked about him continued to question her about this mystery man. Just as Sara appeared to be happy again they pulled up to the scene and got out of the car.  
  
"Well isn't this pleasant," Sara said as they looked at the old house with its crumbling walls and rotting woodwork.  
  
"Yeah just a delight," Catherine replied.  
  
As they entered the house Catherine went upstairs to the DB while Sara walked over to the smashed window, which was obviously how the killer got into the house. Though it would probably only take one kick to knock the door down she thought to herself. Sara observed the shoe prints on the ground while Catherine climbed the stairs. The policeman out front had informed Catherine that the body was in the bedroom before he left to report to another crime scene. As she walked into the room she nearly gagged as she saw the room blood sprayed all over the walls, the body had obviously been sliced and cut up. As Catherine began observing the room Sara came upstairs as she had finished processing the window area and lifting the shoe prints. Sara nearly collapsed as she entered the room due to the sight. That was odd Sara thought to herself, she didn't usually get that effected by dead bodies, she was even used to the smell by now.  
  
Catherine noticed Sara's face and told her to go outside and get some air. Sara complying with her wishes walked down the stairs and out the house. Catherine continued to process the scene when suddenly she heard a scream and a gunshot.  
  
Running out of the house gun drawn Catherine looked down and saw Sara on the ground in a puddle of blood. She quickly surveyed the area making sure the criminal wasn't still around before kneeling down next to Sara and pressing her jacket against the bullet hole in Sara's stomach. Catherine took out her cell phone and called for an ambulance and the police. Sara was still alive, at least for now, Catherine thought. For a second there she had been truly afraid Sara was dead. She was still afraid but at least Sara was still breathing, although losing an amazingly large amount of blood she noted looking at her jacket that was utterly soaked through. As Catherine waited for the police to arrive she looked down at Sara and felt guilty for not coming outside with her to make sure she was ok earlier. She also wondered if the police ever actually secured a crime scene. As the ambulance and police arrived she watched them lift an unconscious Sara into the ambulance. Catherine then followed Sara to the hospital in her Tahoe.  
  
Reaching the hospital she called Nick and Warrick to tell them what had happened. They both immediately rushed there.  
  
"Is she ok?" were the first words out of Warrik's mouth when he arrived.  
  
"I have no idea, she's still in surgery." Catherine replied.  
  
Warrick noticing that Catherine was crying hugged her to comfort her. Noticing Catherine really couldn't handle this Warrick told Nick to take her home.  
  
"No, I want to stay and make sure Sara is alright." Catherine told him.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go back to CSI to get her parents phone number so I can call them" Warrick told her.  
  
"They're out of town in Florida and don't have cell phones." Catherine told him remembering that Sara had told her the other day.  
  
Warrick steered Catherine into the waiting room as Nick told him he was going to call Grissom. Warrick told Nick to go and try to find out how Sara was doing after he made his phone call. He then hugged the utterly depressed Catherine telling her everything would be ok, and it wasn't her fault as Warrick tried to stifle a tear.  
  
"Grissom" Nick heard on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I have some bad news." Nick said slowly before pausing trying not to sound to distressed.  
  
"What is it Nick?" Grissom replied sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Sara was processing a crime scene and was shot, she's alive and in surgery now." Nick said quickly trying not to cry as he talked.  
  
There was no response on the other end of the phone line. He knew Grissom was still there because he could hear his breathing. After a minute had passed Nick quietly said "Grissom?"  
  
"I'll be on the next flight, tell me if you learn anything else." Grissom said as his breathing quickened, he was obviously running, before hanging up the phone.  
  
Warrick was still sitting there with Cathrine when Nick walked back a few minutes later. He told Warrick what Grissom had said and told him that the doctors wouldn't say anything. Nick also told him he had called Brass who was on his way.  
  
Brass said he would stay with Catherine, who refused to leave, and told Warrick and Nick to go home. Brass watched Catherine as she fell asleep in her chair. An hour later a doctor came over and asked him if he was there for a Miss Sara Sidle. He said yes and inquired about Sara's condition. Just as the doctor started to speak Catherine woke up and listened to what the doctor had to say. The doctor asked who was in charge of Sara, as he knew her family was not here. Catherine replied she was so the doctor told her the result of Sara's surgery.  
  
"Sara has pulled through although she is still unconscious. She will live and will hopefully wake up in the next day or so." The doctor hesitated, reluctant to say what was next. "I'm afraid she has lost her child," the doctor stated.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"What?" was the only reply Catherine could make. Brass just looked horror struck; he didn't even know she had been seeing anyone.  
  
The doctor stated how sorry he was and walked away. Catherine looked sincerely dumbfounded, then amazingly sad. She hadn't helped her friend when she had been distressed and went outside. She had managed to let Sara down, and while she was incredibly happy her friend was still alive was also hit by a new wave of depression. She had been negligent and had let Sara walk outside by herself and had cost Sara her child's life. Catherine suddenly thought of Lindsey being shot and realized how she would feel. Catherine shut her eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Brass held her hand in understanding. After a few moments he asked her if she knew who the father was so they could call him. She shook her head no. Brass felt the need to reiterate it wasn't her fault Sara was shot and told her to try to stop feeling guilty. If it was anyone's fault it was the fact the policeman didn't clear the scene.  
  
Catherine went into Sara's room and sat down next to her, Brass waiting patiently in the hallway. Catherine started to talk to Sara. "I'm sorry" were the only words that left her mouth though.  
  
It was nearing 3:00 a.m. as Nick came back to the hospital to let Brass take Catherine home. As soon as he heard the news his mouth fell open. He watched Brass leave with Catherine although she was still mildly protesting. Soon after He saw Grissom nearly run through the door and up to the front desk so he could demand to know what room Sara was in.  
  
"Grissom." Nick called out. Going across the room to meet him. Grissom nearly collided with Nick as he spun around to talk to him. Grissom asked questions so fast Nick didn't even have time to answer. "How is she? Where is she? Is she okay? Why aren't you telling me? She's still alive, right?" Nick stared at Grissom who looked as though he would kill Nick if he didn't get answer so Nick told him she was ok and would probably wake up soon. Grissom heaved a sigh of relief. Nick then also added the other news.  
  
"Uh, Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah Nick" Grissom replied, thinking how happy he was Sara was ok.  
  
"Sara was going to have a child. Did she tell you who she was dating?" Nick said eyeing him carefully now since he had seemed more distressed over the news that anyone, including Catherine.  
  
"Sara was pregnant?" Grissom slowly asked. When Nick nodded his head Grissom stared at him then suddenly looked down and repeated one word with realization "Was."  
  
"The doctor told us she lost it after she was shot" Nick said realizing how much this hurt Grissom as he began crying, something slowly dawning on Nick why.  
  
"Where is she?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Down the hall in room 326" said Nick pointing him in the right direction. As he watched Grissom walk down the hall he realized what he had just learned, he was nearly positive about it. He muttered under his breath, "Grissom is the father," as a tear rolled down his cheek realizing the pain Grissom must be in.  
  
Grissom walked into the room and bent down next to Sara. He clasped her hand in his, tears streaming down from his eyes. He observed how pale she looked and started to cry more. He kissed her forehead, then her hand. "Sara, I love you, please wake up, help me." He realized how selfish that must sound. Sara was the one who had been shot, she had undergone pain and suffering and he was asking her to help him. He couldn't think of anything else though, within the last 12 hours he had learned that the one he loved with all his heart had been shot, and that he would have been a father had she not been. Did she know? If she did when was she going to tell him? He was certain he would have asked her to marry him. So many emotions were running through his head: love, pain, worry. He couldn't think anymore so he just sat there and cried.  
  
Nick walked slowly into the room and saw his supervisor on the floor crying. He was surprised, yesterday he barely knew Grissom had feelings now couldn't believe Grissom and Sara were together and, they were going to have a child before tonight. He walked over to Grissom and put his hand on Grissom's shoulder. Grissom looked up at him in surprise. Nick helped Grissom off the floor onto a seat net to Sara. "Do you want to talk?" Nick asked. Grissom shook his head no and just looked back at Sara still crying. As much as he didn't want Nick to see him like this he couldn't help it. Nick said he would be out in the waiting room if he wanted anything.  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
After Nick left Grissom supposed he must have fallen asleep as he woke up with his head on Sara's bed. Her hand was stroking his hair. He quickly sat up and realized her eyes were open. He just stared at her for a moment then lifted her hand and kissed it. "Are you okay?" He asked although he knew it was a rather stupid question. "I'm fine, but a little tired" she replied. Grissom couldn't help crying again. He knew he would have to tell her she lost her, . their, child. He didn't want to burden her with it yet though. She looked up at him and saw his tears. She reached her hand up and wiped them away. "I'm fine," she repeated looking up at him. "I'm so happy your alive, I thought I was going to lose you." He said. Sara lowered her hand as Nick walked in along with Warrick, Catherine and Brass who had arrived at the hospital a little bit earlier that morning. They were all happy to see she was awake.  
  
"How you doin Sar?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Tired" She said quietly.  
  
"Alright we'll leave you alone to sleep then, we're all happy your ok, just get some rest." Nick told her as they started to file out of the room.  
  
Grissom told Sara he would be back in a little while as he got up, kissed her forehead and walked out the door. "Get some rest," he said. He caught up to the others going to the cafeteria. "Is she ok?" Catherine asked. "She's fine" Grissom answered. As they found a table Nick said he would save the table while the others went to go and get some coffee. Nick sat there with Grissom as they left. "You coming Gil?" Brass asked. "No, just bring me back a cup" he said. Nick said what Grissom had wanted to ask him before he could even get the question out if everyone knew he was the father. "I didn't tell a soul." Nick said. "Thank you" Grissom responded before asking, "Does everyone know about her child though?" Grissom asked. Nick looked at him before saying yes. Grissom just stared at the ground. When the others returned with coffee they asked when Grissom had arrived. He told them he had taken the first flight back. Catherine looked up at him and asked him if he had heard about Sara's problem. He told her Nick had talked to him. "Do you know who the father is because we need to call him." She asked. He didn't know how to answer. Realizing he had to answer soon he quickly thought about it logically. They would ask Sara if he didn't tell them. He loved Sara and they would one day find out anyway and he didn't want to burden Sara with more grief. He stood up before answering Catherine's question, they saw he was about to walk away and before he did he answered, "I am." And went to return to Sara's room. Everyone but Nick looked absolutely shocked.  
  
When he returned to Sara's room he found she wasn't sleeping but was watching the TV. "Hey" she said as he walked through the door. He wasn't sure how to tell her. He simply walked up to the chair by her bed and sat down. He turned off the TV with the remote and held her hand. "Sara." he hesitated. He decided to start by asking a question.  
  
"Sara, did you know you were pregnant?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I only found out a couple of days ago, I wanted to tell you in person once you got back from the convention. I suppose the doctor told you when they were running tests."  
  
He started to cry. "Sara they found out that, well," he could barely continue. "You ."  
  
Realization set in, she thought his words over carefully and realized what he had said. Both she and Grissom had the same line of thinking and paid close attention to peopl's words. "Did you say were pregnant?" she asked quietly not truly wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"Yes" he replied, going to her and slowly rising her into his arms. She started to cry. He started to cry. He rocked her slowly back and forth and kissed her cheek as she fell apart in his arms. He didn't know what to say. She had been through enough pain and he had caused her more. "I love you" were the only words that escaped his mouth. They seemed somehow inadequate in this situation. He repeated it over and over to her as she cried into his shoulder, now wet from tears. After over ten minutes of saying this to her he lowered her back down onto her pillow the moved back to his chair, scooting it as close as he could to the bed. He rubbed her moist cheek with his thumb and cried showing her that he was as sad as she was.  
  
Grissom sat there staring into her eyes and cried, he couldn't think of anything to say. He simply cried.  
  
They must have fallen asleep as Grissom once again found his head on Sara's bed when he woke up as all the CSI's and Brass were entering the room. He put a finger to his lips to show them to be quiet and then signaled them into the hall. He didn't want them to wake up Sara. He followed them into the hallway. He suddenly became aware of the fact his face was still slightly red from crying. Everyone including Brass hugged him. He was actually quite surprised by this show of affection. "Are you ok?" Cathrine asked.  
  
"No" was his only response. "I nearly lost her." Everyone just looked at him sadly. He almost resented the fact they pitied him.  
  
He had decided something though last night. He couldn't bare to lose her, he couldn't bare to be away from her, he couldn't bare the thought of her being sad without a shoulder to cry on. He wanted to hold her close every second of every day and he would never let anything bad happen to her again, ever. He couldn't. He looked up at them and smiled. He realized what he had to do. He signaled them to go back to the waiting room. Everyone complied but Nick. "Go with them Nick" he said.  
  
"You sure your ok?" Nick asked.  
  
Grissom decided he could tell Nick "Yeah, in fact I'm better than ok. I've decided I want her to be around me forever so I'm going to ask Sara to marry me"  
  
Grissom walked back into Sara's room. Nick simply stared at the door for few seconds and smiled. 


End file.
